Picnic Princess
by slashingfruit101
Summary: the host clubs goes on a picnic and the twins decide on a games where Haruhi is the princess and they compete in teams to win her kiss as a prize. Who will win? Story Better then summary. my first FanFic so please go easy on me. Please give me your opinions on how I did. NO FLAMES PLEASE though constructive critism is accepted. Don't own ouran high school host club
1. Chapter 1

Picnic Princess

Hey people. I am slashinfruit101 but you can call me 'Fruity' for short. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me, 'kay? Please no flames but I support constructive criticism. Let me know what you think. I do not own Ouran High School host Club.

Rated T

Picnic Princess

One day the Host Club, well more like Tamaki, decided that they should spend quality time together. Meaning like a family and no customers. So he had a meeting held after club time was over.

Tamaki said, " My dearest family I believe we should have a family fun day!" he said this while doing his overdramatic poses.

Hikaru said, "Well what," Kaoru continued for him, "should we do," "Boss." They finished together.

Honey jumped up and down on Takashi's shoulders. "Oh! I know, I know!" Tamaki looked at Honey and said, "Well, Honey-senpai, what is your idea?" "Yeah, spit it out already." The twins said in unison. "What about a picnic? I never had one before. What about you Takashi?" Honey said looking down to him from on top of Mori's shoulders. Mori simply shook his head no.

Tamaki started speaking while in his dream world. "Oh how wonderful! A perfect commoner experience. I can eat my beautiful daughter's cooking." Haruhi's head snapped in his direction. An annoyed anime mark appeared on her head. "Hey I never agreed to this! And I am **not** your daughter!" Tamaki didn't hear her protest. Kyoya was smirking behind his laptop screen. He decided to speak up before anything happens that can cost him money. "I think this will be a fine idea. It won't cost money since it shall be held on a weekend and it shall be held outdoors. Where shall we have this picnic?" "My gardens" Everyone turned their head to Mori, shocked that he spoke. "What?" Haruhi said. Honey spoke this time, "Takashi said that we can hold the picnic in his gardens. They are sooooo very, very pretty!" "Very well we shall have it in Mori-senpai's garden. Haruhi will cook.", Kyoya began. "Hey!" Haruhi said. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He looked at Haruhi. Who has her arms crossed and was pouting. "I believe it will only be fair if we each bring something. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai will bring deserts and snacks. Kaoru and Hikaru will bring the blanket. Tamaki will bring the cups, silverware, and plates. I shall bring the drinks." Finished Kyoya. Haruhi sighed, "Fine, I guess I won't get out of this picnic will I?" though it was more of a statement then a question. "When is the picnic?" Tomorrow, tomorrow!" Honey said. "Yes tomorrow shall be the day!" Tamaki declared. "At noon"

Next Day

"I can't believe I spent all night and morning on those rich bastards" muttered Haruhi to herself. "Haru-chan" Haruhi heard before someone jumped on her back. It was none other than our dear Honey. "Hello Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai." Mori grunted as his reply. Eventually everyone arrived, found a spot, and decided to set up. Of course the twins brought a designer blanket. And Tamaki, of course, chose to bring **real **silver silverware. Glass plates and cups with big and little teddy bears on them. "I wanna sit with Haru-chan." Honey said. "No way! She's gunna sit with us!" The twins said together. "Why would she wanna sit with you lecherous twins when she can sit with her daddy." Tamaki said. "Why would she want to sit with a perv." The twins shot back. They started arguing. . . again. It really started getting on Haruhi's nerves. "STOP IT!" she yelled. Everyone turned to face her shocked at her outburst. They all showed it, besides Mori and Kyoya, Honey even had tears in his eyes. "I'm going to sit between Honey-senpai and Kyoya-senpai." So she turned at sat between the said two. Tamaki went to his corner of woe and muttered about mean daughters who like their mothers more. And is turning out like their mother. The twins weren't happy either, especially Hikaru.

They all ate . . . eventually. Tamaki, Honey, and the twins all raved about Haruhi's cooking. Mori merely smiled at Haruhi and rubbed her head. Kyoya looked passive but in his head said, 'Haruhi truly is a good cook, for a commoner. I'll never admit out loud though.' The twins looked at each other and smiled evily. Haruhi saw this and cringed. 'This won't end well for me will it?' she though.

"We have a game." They said together. Haruhi gulped.

"Okay we'll split into teams, three teams to be exact." Kaoru began. "We'll be one team. Tono, Honey, and Haruhi will be another. Mori and Kyoya will be team three." Hikaru finished saying the teams. Kaoru began again explaining what will happen. "Haruhi you will be the princess. Honey and Tono must protect you. While we and Kyoya and Mori try to get to you. If your team fails to protect you and we, Kyoya, or Mori get you we win a prize." "What's the prize?" Haruhi questioned not liking where this is going. "A kiss from you of course!" they said together happily. Haruhi nearly passed out from this. Everyone, yes even Kyoya and Mori, looked shocked. "I won't let you use my daughter in such a way!" Tamaki yelled. And for once Haruhi was willing to let Tamaki pretend to be her father. "But m'lord. You get to be king. That means that since Haruhi is princess you get to be her father. Protecting her. And if you win you get a kiss from her." Hikaru and Kaoru argued. Tamaki widened his eyes and entered his dream world yet again. Not a minute later he said, "What is the time limit for the game?" "It ends at sunset." Kaoru stated. "Let's begin." Tamaki said.

With Haruhi, Tamaki, and Honey

"Mori-senpai has towers in his garden?" Haruhi said. "Yup, they give a great view. Don't they, Haru-chan?" Honey said. 'Rich Bastards. But they do give me a great view of his garden.' Haruhi decided to keep looking out the window, since she was placed at the top of the tower. 'Top of the tower. Real imaginative to put the supposed princess her, fellas.'

With Hikaru and Kaoru

"Let's go brother." Kaoru began. "Way ahead of ya." Hikaru replied. "Hey!" Kaoru yelled running after him. 'I hope he wins. He even began before me he must really want that kiss.' Kaoru chuckled at his musings.

With Mori and Kyoya

Kyoya won't admit it but he really wants that kiss. Mori had a frown on his face on was actually moping. "We should get moving." Kyoya stated. Mori didn't move. Kyoya thought about what to do and had an eureka moment. 'If this won't work nothing will.' "You know the sooner we get to the tower means the sooner you see Honey-senpai." Mori's eyes widened and looked at Kyoya. He smirked. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Mori grabbed Kyoya put him over his shoulder and ran.

Back to Haruhi

I looked out my window and saw the two other teams coming. I saw Kyoya being carried over Mori-senpai's shoulder. I burst out laughing. 'Gawd I wish I had a camera. I could probably blackmail Kyoya to lower my debt with the picture too.' I sat back up and looked out the window again. And waited for the winner to arrive.

Bottom of the Tower

"You blasted twins get back here." Tamaki yelled. The twins insulted him and now he is chasing them . . . again. And Honey is crying on Mori's shoulders saying how he missed him. Mori had a small smile on his face. 'Perfect' thought Kyoya.

With Kyoya

'Perfect', thought Kyoya, 'With them all busy I can get to Haruhi.' So he climbed the stair cases and eventually opened the door and found Haruhi gazing out the window, looking at the soon to be sunset.

With Haruhi and Kyoya

Haruhi heard the door open so she turned around to see the winner of this twisted game. She was shocked, to say the least, to see Kyoya standing there. With a smirk on his face and his glasses glared, so she can't see his eyes. "Surprised Haruhi?" our Shadow King said. "Very much" was our cross dresser's reply. He walked up to Haruhi and said, "Where is my prize, Haruhi? I believe I earned it." Haruhi contemplated what she just heard from Kyoya. "You don't want nor need my kiss. You'll get no merit from it." Haruhi stated. Kyoya's eyebrow twitched. 'Does she really only think I am all about merit?' "Oh really?" He said and grabbed Haruhi's arms and pulled her to him. He looked her straight in the eyes, the glare of his glasses gone. Haruhi saw something in his eyes but isn't sure what it is. 'What is that?' she thought. ". . . senpai?" she mumbled. "You are terribly wrong about that haruhi." And he kissed her. It wasn't gentle nor forceful. It was. . . right. Perfect. 'Way better than my first. I'll get Tamaki-senpai back for making me kiss a girl.' Haruhi thought. They separated. "Do you understand now, Haruhi?" Haruhi looked up at him and said, "Yes I do senpai." "Good." Kyoya smiled a true smile. "Yup a boys kiss is better than a girls." Haruhi smiled. Kyoya's smile dropped to a frown and he had an anime sweat drop appear on his head. "Are you kidding me Haruhi! Even you can't be that dense!" an angry Kyoya said. Haruhi laughed "Don't worry Kyoya-senpai I understand." She said as she walked out. She stopped at the door and mustered up all her courage. "I'm free next Saturday. . .Kyoya." Kyoya smiled a true smile again, happy she was joking then about misinterpreting the kiss. "As am I. I'll pick you up at one." "See you than." Was Haruhi's reply. 'Now to cancel all my plans and work next Saturday.' Kyoya thought.

"Nooooo! Mommy won the game, no fair!" Tamki wailed. Kyoya sighed. 'Will he ever learn' thought Kyoya.

Hey me again. I hope you all enjoyed it this was 4 pages long. Tell me your thoughts. And if you will bless me with ideas for new stories, that would be nice. Again this was my first fic so thanks for taking your time to read this.

Sincerely

Fruity ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Epilogue

Picnic Princess Epilogue

Ok I have only received two reviews my readers. And they were greatly appreciated. The reviewers were HitaAndPri and Animegirl1721. Thankyou! And since you both wanted me to write an additional chapter as thanks to your reviews I did. Enjoy!

Picnic Princess *The Date*

Next Saturday:

With Haruhi:

'Ok, its nine a.m. and I have by one to get ready. Now what do I wear?' Haruhi thought. Haruhi's dad already left for work and won't be coming back until late Monday night. (Her real dad. . . not the wanna-be dad Tamaki.) "Ok Kyoya-senpai is rich and a perfectionist. So I don't want to blow this." Haruhi said to herself. "Oh great! Now I am talking to myself. Look at what you do to me Kyoya-senpai!"

Somewhere in Kyoya's Room:

Kyoya sneezed. 'someone is talking about me? Or am I getting a cold? Nonsense Ootori's never get sick. Plus I got my date with Haruhi later.' Kyoya smirked to himself. And did an evil-like chuckle.

Back With Our Conflicted Cross Dresser:

'None of these outfits will work with every scenario. If I go somewhere fancy-pantsy I got formal like clothes. But if I got somewhere casual-like I don't want to look like an idiot!' Haruhi kept conflicting to herself until her eyes got all swirly-like and she fell on her commoner bed. Then a light bulb appeared above her head and she had an eureka moment.

"Do I still have it?" Haruhi asked herself. She went to an abandoned closet in her house. She went to the back and opened a box. She remembered this outfit. It was her mother's.

_Haruhi's Memories, Back When She Was Five:_

_Haruhi was at a casual/formal restaurant for her mother's birthday. "Mama you look so pretty in that dress!" "Thank you sweetie. This dress will be yours someday, you know." Haruhi's mom replied. "Really!" Haruhi said excitedly. Her mother smiled sweetly and nodded yes. "Hurray!" She jumped up and down in place._

Present Time With Haruhi:

'I miss you so much mom.' Haruhi thought to herself while she was sentimental. "You said I would have this one day. So why not for my first date?" Haruhi said to her mom's spirit. She held up a black dress that ends a little past her knees. It had a light brown built in belt. Light brown ruffled bottom and cuffs, and light brown pockets with rhinestones surrounding them. A brown beret with a fake pink lily on the side of it. She put the outfit on and stood in front of her father's full length body mirror and smiled at her reflection. She looked. . . She looked feminine. The outfit gave her a modest figure and made her look like she had a chest- modestly. She looked at the clock, it was 12:30. 'Knowing Kyoya he will be here at exactly one o'clock' She decided to put on a little make-up. She decided on brown eye-shadow and Coca-Cola flavored lip gloss. She also put on mascara and eyeliner. She looked at the clock. . . again. It was 12:58. She grabbed her purse and sat down. As soon as she sat down someone knocked on her door. She looked at her clock. 'It is exactly one o'clock. As expected of Kyoya-senpai. But did it have to be as soon as I sit down!' Haruhi thought. She opened her door to begin her first date.

On Date:

With Kyoya and Haruhi:

'Oh My Gawd! She actually has a figure. And why does she hide it.' Kyoya thought to himself while sitting in his limo. He was surprised that for once there was something he didn't know and that he was shocked for once in his life. He then noticed that she noticed he was staring at her. 'Why is he staring at me?' She thought while shifting uncomfortably under his unwandering gaze. "You look nice, Haruhi." Haruhi's eyes went wide at his compliment. "And you have a figure too, it is quite enjoyable." Kyoya smirked at her, no glare in his glasses. Haruhi blushed a deep crimson and saw he was serious and teasing her at the same time. She just "Humphed" and looked out the window. Then replied with, "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." About twenty minutes later they arrived at a sea shore restaurant.

"It is a three star restaurant. I figured we would eat something between our usual tastes. And it has ootoro." Kyoya had a taunting smirk on his face. Haruhi grabbed his hand. Shocking Kyoya much to her amusement. "Then what are we waiting, and dawdling, for. Let's go eat lunch!" Haruhi exclaimed. Kyoya had a real smile on his face. 'It makes him look so handsome.' Haruhi mentally noted. Sadly every good thing has a let down. Haruhi wasn't the only one to notice our shadow king's glorious smile. Other girls, too, noticed. She gave them a glare that could rival our Kyoya's low-pressure-demon-lord's glare. Kyoya's ego had gotten bigger at Haruhi's obvious jealousy. "Come let us go eat now." He said walking with Haruhi to their table. Hand-in-Hand.

"Why are we the only ones eating in this part of the restaurant?" Haruhi questioned Kyoya ready to yell at him. "How am I supposed to know?" Kyoya replied. 'Oh yeah I do know. I threatened them that I would sue them for every penny they have. If they didn't give us a secluded place to eat.' Kyoya silently mused/thought to himself. Soon they placed their orders. Haruhi water and, of course, ootoro. Kyoya some fancy drink, a side salad, and sushi. They ate and talked casually. Then they decided to walk on the beach. The sun was setting before they knew it.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya and said, "I guess I was having so much fun I lost track of time. I bet you're tired and want to go home." She smiled and chuckled behind her hand. What she didn't know was what that did to Kyoya. From his position in front of her the setting sun was casting an attractive aura around her and alluring shadows on her. "Oh hell with control." He said and grabbed her arm. Pulling her to him. And right as the sun set completely behind the horizon he kissed her. 'This is a different kiss from our last one.' Haruhi noticed. This kiss was gentle and passionate. The passion he held back since he met this intriguing cross dressing female commoner. Haruhi kissed back. When they pulled apart they looked into each other's eyes. 'No glare to hide your emotions this time Kyoya-_kun_.' Haruhi mused in her mind. When they were leaning in for another kiss someone, unexpectedly, appeared.

"Kyoya! Is this your girlfriend! Oh my she is soooo very very cute!" Fuyumi, Kyoya's sister, exclaimed. Rather loudly too if I may add. Kyoya sighed. "Yes she is." Kyoya stated. Reverting back to his viod-of-all-emotion self. 

Ok here was the additional chapter. This took me forever! Let me know what you think. Ideas for new stories appreciated. Reviews are very welcome.

~Fruitie


End file.
